


Beautiful Little Bug

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fashion nonsense, M/M, Multi, The boys go shopping, short and sweet drabble, wilfords pretty knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Prompt: “We’re in Tesco, why the fuck do you have a knife?”-abby5577





	Beautiful Little Bug

When Anti and Wilford were tasked with going and doing menial things to keep the household running, like shopping, Wilford always had to make it extra.

Dark couldn’t concern himself with that sort of thing, he was too busy with... other menial tasks. Paperwork. Planning out kink scenes. The usual, really.

Anti was donning his typical ripped black jeans with some punk, safety pin-ridden midriff-exposing ‘shirt’, or the tatters of one at least.

Wilford, on the other hand, looked like a house wife from the 1950s. He wore a creamy yellow blouse with only one button at the top undone, and a velvety black circle dress that moved elegantly when he twirled. It came down to just above his knees, and below that were simple pastel pink flats.

Wilford was always going to try and one up Anti when it came to their fashion game. But the ace up Wilford metaphorical sleeve this time was rather simple, hidden away easily by his skirt, strapped to the side of his thigh under a simple red garter, lined with frills.

Right there, in the fruit and vegetable section, while Wilford was weighing different produce up, he pulled his beautiful blade from his garter belt to cut the chunky stalk from some broccoli before weighing it again and bagging it.

“Wha - what the fuck are ye doin’, dude?”

Wilford turned to him and cocked an eyebrow, blade still in hand.

“We’re paying for double the amount of broccoli we’re actually going to use if we keep the stalk. It’s quite simple, my beautiful little bug!”

“That’s not what I fuckin’ meant! We’re in Tesco, why the fuck do ye have a knife?!”

Wilford rolled his eyes, waving Antis comment aside.

“I was thinking of committing armed robbery but I haven’t decided yet. The cashier does look like the charmer and I’d feel ashamed for cutting his pretty face. The real question is, Anti... why don’t YOU have a knife?”

Anti huffed and crossed his arms. He hated it when Wilford sort of had a point in that messed up brain of his.

As they walked away from the produce section, he mumbled under his breath.  
“I’m not a fuckin’ bug...”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
